the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Sozen
'Approval:' 8/5/18 3 feats bori v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Sozen has black spiky hair, a heart shaped face and slim eyes. He is a smart but unpatient Person. He tries to be nice to everyone he meets. Sozen is always walking around with a smile on his face and he loves to eat Pasta. (Total:34) ' '''Strength: 6 ' 'Speed: 7 ' 'Chakra Levels: 6 ' 'Chakra Control: 7 ' 'Endurance: 8 ' '''CP: 50 Banked: 0 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Crow Techniques ' '''Genin 2: Shadow Manipulation ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 # Crow Tool Transformation - A technique that allows the user to turn ninja tools into crows. The number of ninja tools that can turn into a crow varies based on the type of weapon. After being shifted, the crows can sit idle or fly around. Using this ability again will fire the weapon as if thrown. This can also be used on small items, such as pills or messages. for initial shift to weapon, 5 for second shift. # Shadow Sewing - his technique allows the user to gather the shadows around him/her into long sharp tendrils. The tendrils can be used to manipulate objects or to attack. If they are used to attack the tendrils pierce a victim attempting to sew parts of the victim's body to each other. This effectively restrains the victim unless he/she uses another jutsu to nullify the tendrils, or is strong enough to break them. CP to activate, 5 CP to maintain. Multiple hits make the jutsu harder to break out of, but the victim is freed when the user stops paying CP. # Shadow Imitation Jutsu - The user of this jutsu connects their shadow with that of an enemy, and from there may force the enemy to mirror his/her movements so long as the link remains unbroken. The link my be broken if the victim has sufficient strength (the jutsu is 60 CP the user needs 40 CP) or by paying the jutsu cost the user paid +20. Cost is 10/20/40 (users chioce) with 1/2 the base cost as a maintain cost even if supercharged, this is due to the relative ease an oppenent can break it. cp per round Equipment *(4) Retractable Spear *(3) Chakra Pill -restores some CP (equal to base CP) Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 0 * Ryo left: 0 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 0' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 0 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'RP and Other: 0 ' MM/DD/YY - LINK - QP awarded '''History and Story Sozen was born in the Nara clan. He always was happy with his family but at one point his father,Shigetoki, died from Cancer. He was really sad about it but he didn't show it since he was afraid that other people would be sad because of him. He always tries to be friends with everyone and he tries to solve their problems. At one point he started training with Crows since he is really interested in them. He found out a way how to use Jutsus with them. Category:Character